True Feelings
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What happens when Ron finally realises he has feeling for Hermione, but Viktor Krum appears in the picture


True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters

A/N: I have to say I love the idea of Ron and Hermione ending up together. I haven't written much in my life time so I hope you all like it.

For Ron things were spiralling out of control. He planned everything for months and in a few minutes his plan got ruined by the arrival of Viktor Krum.

"What is he doing here. Shouldn't he be off doing some autograph signing for all his fans"  
"If I remember correctly you were one of those fans as well"  
"Oh piss off Harry."

Ron slumped into the nearest, comfortable chair and stared into the fire. Harry took a seat on the big sofa next to Ron. Harry sat reading his new book on quidditch when Ginny came walking in and joined him. Ginny started whispering things into Harry's ear while cuddling up to him.

"Would you two stop being all cute and cuddly please." yelled Ron while trying to ignore them.  
"It is a free world big brother. I am allowed to sit here and talk to my boyfriend, anyway what is wrong with you"  
"Well, unfortunately your brother and I happened to be in the Great Hall for breakfast when Viktor Krum arrived. It seems he came to visit Hermione for the Holidays"  
Ginny looked from Harry to Ron as she listened to new bit of gossip she was receiving. "No wonder you're in such a fowl mood."

"What. What is that suppose to mean?" Ron tried looking at his sister with a confused look on his face. He only realised his feelings for Hermione a few months ago but yet he still didn't confess them to anyone, not even Harry. Ron wasn't ready to tell anyone how he felt, not until he was able to tell Hermione. By the look of things his confession to her wouldn't be happening anytime soon, especially with Viktor Krum there.

Ginny just looked at her brother. She knew quite well his feelings towards her best friend. Almost everyone had figured it out already except for Ron and Hermione. Ginny knew that Hermione felt the exact same for Ron but was just to afraid to admit it.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was happy to see Viktor but then again she wasn't. She hasn't had the heart to tell Viktor that her feelings for him aren't the same as his for her. She liked getting to know him, but the moment he wanted to take it past the stage of friendship she knew she didn't feel the same for him.

She really felt bad now because of the fact that he came all the to Hogwarts to spend time with her over the holidays. She knew that she could never love Viktor like she loved Ronald Weasley. Her feelings for Ron had been clear since the beginning of their third year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had found herself falling head over heels in love with Ron and no matter how much she tried to feel differently, she knew he was the only one for her. The only problem was she knew he would never feel the same for her. The only solution Hermione could think of was to go on with her life and the only way she could think of doing that was to spend more time with Viktor.

Time was going extremely slow for Ron during the holiday. They had stayed at Hogwarts during the short holiday because his parents had gone to visit his brother in Romania. There wasn't much for him to do during the holiday. Most of the students had gone home. Ginny and Harry were always off alone together to spend some quality time together. Hermione was always with Viktor.

Ron even found himself one day in the Library. He tried doing anything to stay busy and not remind him that he can't spend any time with Hermione because she is with the man she loved. He always tried to make sure that he was never alone with them in a room.

Unfortunately the one morning Ron found himself sitting across from Hermione and Viktor in the Great Hall during lunch time. "Ron would you like to join us for a picnic dinner tonight. Harry and Ginny are coming as well"  
"No!" Ron didn't mean to sound so rude but the last thing he wanted was to be the single one between all the couples. Ron got up from his seat and quickly tried to leave the Great Hall.  
"What is wrong with you. You hardly spend anytime with us anymore. Did we do or say something wrong"  
Hermione had come running out of the Great Hall after Ron. Ron didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain that he couldn't spend time with her and Viktor because it ripped his heart out every time he saw them together. He didn't how to tell her that he thinks of her non stop. From the moment he awakes to the moment he falls asleep and not to mention that he dreams of her every night. He couldn't think of anything to say so you he did the only thing he could… he ran away.  
"RON…RON…Ronald come back here"  
As he ran he could hear Hermione scream after him.

Ron could only think of one place to go to where no one would really look for him…the Quitdditch pitch. Ron took a seat underneath one of the rings and before he knew it he was off into one of his daydreams about Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ronald Weasley"  
Before Ron knew what was happening he was being slapped over the head.  
"Ginny what the…what are you doing"  
"What am I doing. I am not the one who got Hermione crying her eyes out. What did you say to her you insensitive jerk"  
Ron didn't know what to say. He felt is heart break when he heard that he made Hermione cry. "Where is she"  
"What so you can be rude to her again. Why do you have to be so stubborn Ron? Why can't you just tell her how you feel"  
"You don't know what your talking about Ginny"  
"Don't I. Ron I'm your sister and Hermione's best friend. Don't you think I notice how you look at her. How you only really smile when she enters a room even after one of your fights. How you ignore all the other girls in your year and only wish to spend time with her.  
How you can't stop"  
"It doesn't matter what you say Ginny. Even if you know how I feel it doesn't make a difference. Hermione doesn't like me in that way and she never will. I'm just stupid Ronald Weasley to her"  
Ron was getting frustrated now and pacing up and down in front of his sister.

"Do you really think that she only sees you as Ronald Weasley. Do you really think someone would be up in their room now crying their eyes out if she only thought of you in that way"  
It took Ron a minute to realise what his sister was saying.  
"Ginny what are you talking about. She likes Viktor. You know that"  
"Yes she likes Viktor, but she loves you."

Ron was speechless when he heard this news. She loved him. She, Hermione Granger, loved him. He didn't believe it. Ginny must be wrong. Hermione would never love him. He was just plain old Ronald Weasley.

"Ron, did you hear me. I said she loves you"  
"I heard you, I just don't believe it. You must be wrong. Hermione would never love me"  
Ron stood there looking at Ginny. Ginny didn't know what to do so she did all she could and that was yelling at him.

Why did he have to be such an idiot. Why couldn't he just talk to her. Every time it felt like she was connecting with him he would run away. Sometimes more literally then figuratively.  
Somehow Hermione had made it all the way to an empty Gryffindor common room without even realising it. She collapsed into the chair nearest to the fire and just started crying.

"Hermione……are you alright"  
Hermione looked towards the voice that was talking to her and saw Harry standing at the entrance of the common room.  
"Hermione what happened. Why are you crying"  
"No…um…no reason." Hermione didn't wish to talk about it. All she wanted to do was to be left alone so she could cry.  
"Hermione talk to me. I am worried. What's wrong. Why are you crying"  
Hermione didn't know how to say it. How could she tell Harry that she had fallen in love with Ron. She knew he would laugh the moment she told him. "Hermione has this got anything to do with Ron? Ginny and I saw him run out of the main entrance like he was in a real bad mood. Did you two have a fight again?"

Hermione didn't know what to do. May be it was time to tell the truth. Maybe it was time to let her feelings out. Maybe then it would help ease the pain.  
"Harry I don't know what to do"  
Harry knew it was best not to interrupt it might just stop her from talking all together so he just listened. "Harry, I think I might be in love with Ron. Actually I know that I'm in love with Ron. I don't know what to do. Why are you smiling"  
Harry couldn't even try and hide the smile on his face.  
"I just can't believe you only figured this out now"  
"What do you mean, only figured this out now." Hermione was confused, she never confessed this to anyone before. Why was Harry not surprised.

Harry figured the best way was to try and ease into the truth.  
"Hermione. You know when you see two people together and just know that they are meant for each other. Or that the one person likes the other without even saying it"  
Hermione just nodded at Harry not sure were he was going with his point.

"Hermione I have known for a while that you've liked Ron. Just the look in your eyes when you see him or talk about him says it all. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't noticed your feelings for him"  
"O Harry what does it matter. I could love him for the rest of my life and he wouldn't even know. He likes girls like Lavender. Not girls like me. Not girls who know to much, who always pay attention in class."

Harry smiled even more as he listened to his friend. It amazed him that someone as smart as Hermione could not even see that Ron liked her. Harry went to kneel in front of Hermione and took her hands in his.

"Hermione, any man who as the chance to be loved by you would be the luckiest man alive. Hermione, Ron loves you. He has probably loved you since day one"  
Hermione just looked at Harry.  
"Your lying, Ron would never love me. He has been arguing with me since day one, but even as much as I try I can't stop loving him."

"Hermione, Ron Loves You. Why do you think he gets so upset every time someone mentions Viktor or any other guy connected with you. The thought of you with another man kills him inside"  
"Did he tell you this"  
"No"  
"So you don't know for sure if he likes me"  
"Hermione, he doesn't have to tell me that he likes you. It obvious. Do you know that he didn't stop talking about you all summer before you arrived at the Burrow. He would stop bugging me about you. Wondering how you are, wondering if you were bored and hoping you would arrive sooner at the Burrow"  
The smile grew more and more on Hermione's face as Harry was telling her this.

"You mean he talked about me all summer"  
Harry smiled and just nodded at Hermione.  
Before Harry knew it Hermione jumped up from her chair and made a run for the entrance of the common room.

As Hermione made her way down to the main entrance hall she had the misfortune of running into Viktor at the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Hermione I have been looking for you"  
"Viktor we need to talk. I don't know how to say this, but I just don't feel the same way for you as you feel for me"  
Hermione was sorry that she had to upset him but even as she was saying this to him it did not feel wrong. She knew she could never love him the way she loved Ron.  
To Hermione's surprise Viktor was not so shocked to hear it.

"I knew it wasn't long before you said that to me"  
"but how" Hermione was really shocked to hear this.  
"Don't think that I didn't notice that you were never really listening when I was talking. I always knew your mind and your heart was somewhere else"  
"I'm really sorry Viktor. Can you ever forgive me"  
"Of course as long as you promised that we stay in touch. I would really like to stay friends with you Hermione Granger."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She nodded her head as she smiled at him and without knowing what she was doing she hugged him.

She loved him. Hermione Granger loved him. That's all Ron could think of as he walked up to the school. As he walked up the steps of the entrance he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. In front of him stood Hermione in the arms of Viktor. Ron couldn't think all he knew was that he had to get away from there. He turned around and started running.

Hermione stepped away from Viktor and was about to say goodbye but saw movement in the corner of her eye. As she looked at the entrance she saw Ron turning around and running.  
"RON….RON….wait stop….RON"  
Hermione decided she had, had enough of his running and she started running after him.

"Ron will you stop. I need to talk to you"  
Ron kept running. He could hear Hermione screaming after him.  
"Ron it's not what you think"  
Hermione was happy to see that the words she just screamed made him stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean it's not what I think. I don't have to think. You and Viktor happily ever after." Ron was screaming it that his face was turning red.  
"Ron I was saying goodbye to Viktor. I told him that I didn't feel the same towards him as he felt towards me"  
Ron just stared at her. It couldn't be true. Was Viktor Krum finally out of the picture.  
"Why don't you feel the same for him"  
"Because I'm in love with someone else"  
Hermione smiled at the look on his face as she took the last few steps towards him. Ron couldn't move it even felt to him that he stopped breathing.  
"It's you, Ronald Weasley, that I love. You might sometimes be pig headed and arrogant but for some reason I…."

Hermione didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Ron had taken the last step left between them and placed his lips on hers. To Ron's relief she kissed him back. For a moment he wasn't that he had heard her right. Finally they both came up for air.

"I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will"  
"I love you too Ron"  
Hermione happily placed her lips on his and started a new life full of happiness.

Please remember I haven't done a lot of writing in my life but I would still love to hear what you think. 


End file.
